Solid
by Dranzen
Summary: HiroKaiTyson Triangle...my first Yaoi ficcie! Kai plays Soccer, and his Coach is Hiro Granger, who he secretly crushes on. When Hiro's younger brother, Tyson Granger, arrives out of nowhere and joins the Soccer team...he and Hiro take Sibling Rivalry to
1. Prologue

Solid

I CLAIM FIRST HIROKAITYSON!!!!!!!!!

HA HA AH!

Ahem.

Anyways...this is another ficcie of Beyblade (which I don't own) that I came up with Yesterday.

Warnings: Soccer, Yaoi, Craziness.

Rating: PG-13, for now.

Pairings: HiroKaiTyson Triangle

Anyways yeah...

On with the story!!!

**PROLOGUE**

"GO!!"

"Another ten minutes!! That's it!!"

Kai Hiwatari's breath was coming in short, rapid pants as a white blur moved swiftly across a green field. His eyes followed every kick to the white ball and his head pounded nastily.

"I doubt that there's any boy on this entire planet who plays more aggressively than that boy." A blue haired male smiled at an older man who sat behind him.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Hiro Granger nodded in response. "Kai's got a good heart, and kick Mr. Dickenson."

The other man laughed. "Of course, but he's go a good coach."

"Come on Kai!!" He looked up from the ball and saw a brunette girl (Hilary... --;;;) waving a sign that read in large, bold letters:

LET'S GO KAI!!! WE ALL LOVE YOU!!! KAIKAIKAIKAI!!!

He sweat dropped and turned back to the game, kicking the ball furiously towards a green net.

The goalie, a certain short boy named Ian, let out a squeaky cry and leapt out of the way as the ball zipped into the net. Cheering sounded throughout the area as Kai grinned in satisfaction.

"Nice shot Kai!!" A Chinese boy walked up to Kai, slapping him playfully on the back.

Kai shrugged. "Thanks Rei."

"Good job both of you!!" Another team member, Nikolai, came up to Kai and Rei grinning happily and giving them thumbs up. "Hiro's really happy with the entire team's performance today!" He walked away chanting 'pizza' over and over again.

Rei grinned at Kai. "I bet that made you feel good, no?" Kai glared at him, kicking Rei in the shins. Rei jumped out of the way, sticking his tongue out at Kai. "What are you so embarrassed about?"

"I'm not!!" grumbled Kai, folding his arms and turning away.

Rei rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Come on, let's go." Rei pushed Kai towards where Hiro and the rest of the team were.

"Next practice is on Monday." He announced. "Everyone be there, okay?" The group of fifteen-year-old boys nodded. "See you there."

Everyone turned their separate ways and Kai was about to as well before Hiro put a hand on his shoulder. Kai turned around.

"Mr. Dickenson and I need to talk to you for a bit." Hiro explained. "And don't worry...you didn't do anything wrong." Kai nodded and followed his Coach back towards the older man.

Mr. Dickenson stood up, smiling warmly at Kai who nodded at him as a response. "Good job in your game today Kai. Especially that last goal."

"Thank you, sir."

"I just wanted to know how things were going on with you." Mr. Dickenson explained to the young teen.

Kai shrugged. "Things are fine..." he replied. A smile found its way onto his lips. "Thanks to you, Mr. D, and you too Coach."

Hiro grimaced. "If Boris starts to bother you...just call us, okay?"

Kai nodded. His Grandfather, Voltaire, had been a vile, abusive man. When Kai had started to come to practices, bruised and tired, Hiro had started to wonder what was going on. The Soccer Coach had dug a little deeper, and what he found inside the Hiwatari household...

Voltaire was abusing Kai, and Kai had kept is so secret. His Grandfather was a murderer, something that Hiro would never have been able to stand so long if that had been his own Grandfather. Voltaire was now in jail, but Boris Valkov, another sinister man as well as a Colleague of Voltaire, had escaped justice's grasp and decided to hunt after Kai...

'Torture the little welp,' as Hiro had been told.

For helping him, Kai was grateful to Hiro. And that gratefulness...might have just grown into something more.

............................................................................................................

I end it here...

Please review!!!


	2. Chapter 1

Solid

Author's Notes: OMIGOD! NINE REVIEWS FOR ONE CHAPTER!

Whoa…

It took me a while to update though so yah… XP

Summing up the Stars: I am I am!

Game-kid17: I love your review. XD

black kitten: Well yah that was the worst chapter ever so yah…I hope this one is better for you.

Angelic Hart- Thanks for bursting my bubble.

i'm not telling: None actually. . Thanks!

Jen-beyblade- fan: I am continuing.

Liveinlucky: I'd say about eighteen currently… .

DragonMaster: Thanks!

typhoon14: Thanks!

There we go…also I know what the finishing pair is going to be and I don't really plan on changing it…

Anyways, on with the story:

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

**Chapter 1**

Hiro Granger opened the door to the dark apartment, setting his duffel bag down in front of the door. He had shut all the drapes to keep the cold air in and the hot air out. He flicked on several lights and frowned.

"Alright Tyson, you can come out now." Muttered Hiro tiredly, shaking his head. "I don't have time for this."

"Not even a 'hello' from my _wonderful _older brother?" said a sarcastic voice from behind the older Granger.

Hiro turned around, facing his younger brother. "What do you want Tyson?" he asked in a bored voice.

Tyson Granger, a tall boy of fifteen with navy hair and brown eyes, not to mention a healthy appetite, smirked at this older brother. "I want to play."

……..

"Admit it Kai, you're gay."

Kai Hiwatari and Rei Kon both choked on their burgers as those words slipped out of Hilary Tatibana's mouth. "What!" they both cried out hoarsely.

"Kai. Is. Gay." Replied Hilary simply. "Don't tell me you didn't realize that!" she looked at Rei in shock.

Rei looked at his friend, his eyes widening slightly. The Chinese boy edged away slightly in the booth that he, Hilary and Kai were sitting in. "Dude…I'd better not be one of your 'targets.'"

Kai blinked at him and then turned bright red. "What! No! HEY! Rei!" he hit his head on the table harshly, earning a lot of odd looks.

Hilary giggled. "I know who you like!" she teased, sticking her tongue out at Kai. His face went even redder if that was possible.

"Really? Who!"

"Shut up Rei."

"Aw…come on Kai!" pouted Rei. "Don't be such a spoil sport."

Hilary gestured for Rei to moved closer to her, a smile upon her face. "Here, I'll tell you." Rei leaned over the tabled and Hilary whispered something in his ear. The neko-jin's mouth fell opened and he stared at Kai who just blinked back.

"Oh my _God_ Kai…how could I have not seen it…." He whacked his head with his hand. "Geez…you really _are_ gay Kai!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

* * *

Pathetic chapter, yes yes I know. But I'm probably going to update again today once I finish writing down the second chapter on paper. That could be later today even!

Review please!

-Dranzen


	3. Chapter 2

Solid

Author's Notes: This Chapter's probably short too but whatever… Five reviews this chapter. Better than the usual two. ;;;

ERALDA: I don't know. Sugar?

minxyminx: So do I!

Kinau: ;;; What about your stories huh? I'm waiting for an update!

hellspawn: O.O I'll let you know right now that I seriously thought this was a flame. :S

Summing up the Stars: Sorry! TT

Warnings: Yaoi, craziness, OOCness

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, Raul! What's going on?"

Rei and Kai both waved over a red-haired boy who was one of their many teammates crowded around the coach. Kai's eyes wandered to Hiro as Raul started towards him. His coach's eyes met his and Hiro waved to Kai quickly, and then started trying to talk to everyone around him.

Kai's face went slightly red and he glared at Rei who had snickered. "You say ANYTHING and I will PERSONALLY whip your sorry little ass back to Beijing."

"Plfft!" answered Rei, sticking his tongue out at Kai. "I'm not FROM Beijing anyways." He looked at Raul and repeated his question, "What's going on over with Hiro?"

Raul grinned from ear to ear. "He said we have a new teammate who's apparently very good." He looked at Kai. "If he is then you'll have less to do Kai!"

"What?" _Why would people get this excited over one new member? _

"We all know you're the best player on our team," responded Raul, nodded ecstatically. "That's why Hiro favors you about everyone else. But now you won't be pressured and Hiro won't nag you anymore to do really really well!"

Kai's face fell. "I wasn't pressured…." He mumbled. And he enjoyed all the attention Hiro gave him… If being the best player is what it took to impress the coach, than be the best player he would be.

Rei looked at Kai and started laughing. "See? We told you you were-"

Kai kicked Rei –hard- and stomped away.

* * *

"This is my brother, Tyson."

Everyone said 'hi' at different times and looked Tyson over, before smiling at him. Tyson grinned at everyone and looked up at Hiro. The coach didn't look at him, just got practice going.

Kai was glaring at Tyson from the other side of the field where the team practiced. Hiro was talking to Tyson, pointing at someone every once in a while.

"Kai, dude! You need to wake up!" snapped Rei, waving his hand in front of Kai's face. "I've kicked the stupid ball at you three times here! And what do you do? Absolutely nothing! I had to…"

Kai pushed Rei's voice out of his hand, and the neko's hand out of his face, intent on watching the two brothers.

"You'd think that he'd be a little more discreet about it…" grumbled Rei, putting his hands on his hips and watching Kai with mild interest.

Kai continued to watch the pair intently, more focused on Hiro than anything else. That's why it took him a second to realize that Tyson was pointing at him.

And Hiro staring at him.

* * *

"That's Raul," said Hiro, pointing at the red-head. "Michael and Rick over there, Rei and Kai…remember those two. There's Bryan and-"

"Kai?" Tyson blinked and pointed at the Russian. "Why is he staring at us?"

Hiro blinked as well and looked over at Kai. "Staring?" It was unusual for Kai to get distracted in practice.

"I don't know why he's staring Tyon, but I do know you should get to practice."

* * *

Short, yes, but I had to end it here to make way for the beginning of the next chapter. .

Kai's god a potty mouth:P

Review!

Dranzen


	4. Chapter 3

Solid

Author's Notes: YAYS! I'm bored so I'm updating this.

Jennchow: Tell Kai that!

Mandy: Is this soon? I don't know...I shall check...

Summing up the Stars: ;;; Yes they suck but I'm a busy person.

Hellpeural: Yes, it did. Excuse me for saying... Not the first time I've been told that. :S Yay! Good for me! Yes, I'll try and make my chapters longer...emphasis on TRY

Warnings: Yaoi, Craziness, OOCness, language

**Chapter 3**

_Oh fuck! He's looking at me!_

Kai's face turned a bright red and he looked at the ground.

"Ha! Caught staring were you?" snickered Rei, poking Kai lightly before running away slightly. "Now can we do the stupid exercise now?"

Kai looked at the soccer ball sitting stationary next to him and looked up at Rei. He watched the neko for a moment and then kicked the ball harshly towards Rei's head.

The Chinese boy ducked automatically, glaring at Kai as the ball collided with the back of Michael's (another of their teammates) head.

"Hey! Kai!"

Kai shrugged and folded his arms impatiently, waiting for Rei.

* * *

"It's a game."

Everyone watched Hiro as he spoke to them, smiling. "Don't forget that. Whether you win or lose, it's how you play the game. Nothing more. And that," He looked at some of the talking boys in the back. They stopped their whispering and grinned at him, now listening. "And that is why you're here. To play the game properly."

This was something the team heard every practice, after their warm up drills. Hiro was very clear on what he expected of them.

Play the stupid game properly.

"Alright, let's play."

After the drills, and Hiro's usual speech, the team always split into two different groups to practice a little more, and then played a game against each other. The teams weren't always different, they usually stayed the same. That was one thing about Hiro a lot of the boys liked:

If he liked something, he stuck with it.

Kai and Rei often seemed like the inseparable two. They were always together, and treated each other like brothers. Nobody liked to insult either one of them.

The other would come and kick their ass.

Nobody dare to take a chance against those two either, especially since they were the two best players on the team.

Up until now that is.

"We're LOSING?"

Everyone looked over at Tala who looked ready to pull his hair out.

Raul sighed and shook his head. "Get over it. You're the one who's just standing around and getting Kai and Rei to do everything."

"That's cause USUALLY we don't need to do anything!"

Rei looked over at Kai who was watching the opposite team smile and high five each other.

"Seems that Hiro's little brother is really good." Commented Rei, pushing Tala and Raul's voices out of his head.

Kai snorted in disbelief. "We're just not at the top of our game today." He grumbled, glancing over at Hiro who had just blown his whistle. "And who put Bryan in net? Geez."

Rei shook his head and tugged Kai to the center of the field, telling him to stay in his position before heading to his own defensive position.

* * *

"You've gotta admit, he's got some good moves."

Kai looked at Rei who was watching Tyson talk to some of the other members of the team. Practice was over and they were starting for home.

Usually, they would go out of their way to say bye to their coach, but Kai felt like avoiding the older.

"Yes, but it's a soccer field. Not a dance floor." Kai replied, turning away and shouldering his bag. "Are we going to go yet?"

Rei looked at Kai and rolled his eyes before following the Russian. "Once Kai, that's it. The game this Saturday will be all ours."

Kai looked over at the neko and shrugged, not saying anything as they started walking again.

"Hey! Kai!"

Both boys stopped and turned around and saw Tyson waving at them. Rei and Kai looked at each other and then back at Tyson.

"Kai right?" asked Tyson, poking Kai gently as he came up to him and Rei.

Kai nodded, giving Tyson an odd look.

"I'm Tyson, and I just wanted to say that you're really good!"

"No duh Sherlock…" sighed Rei. Tyson gave him an odd look and then shrugged it off, grinning again at Kai.

"Hiro told me a lot about you and Mr. Cat over here-"

"HEY!"

"-and I can see most of it is true."

Kai blinked at him. "…and?"

Tyson held out his hand to Kai, still smiling. "I just want to say that I think we should be friends, you know what I mean?"

Kai looked at Tyson and then the Japanese boy's hand before looking back into his face.

Not saying anything, Kai turned on his heel and walked away. Rei stuck his tongue out at Tyson and ran after Kai.

_Friends?_

_FRIENDS?_

_Yeah, whatever. I'd rather be you enemy, thank you very much Tyson. GO AHEAD AND STEAL YOU BROTHER'S ATTENTION! SEE IF I CARE!_

Kai glared at the ground as he walked, not bothering to pay attention to whatever it was Rei was saying.

_Maybe I do…

* * *

_

And that is the end. I hope this chapter was longer.

I'm quite happy with how it turned out actually, I don't know about you guys.

REVIEW!

Dranzen


	5. Chapter 4

Solid

Author's Notes: This chapter I am just writing on the spot because I feel like updating this. :S

Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi: Was that a question?

Game-kid17: Yup, you did review. :P

Summing up the Stars: I'm updating.

minxyminx: Nope, he doesn't.

maxie's cute: Erm…no comment. -.-

lydru: Yaoi is wonderful! You are mocked. mocks

Kinau: He's on the team because…Kai's good at Soccer! XP

Moonlit Sea: Thanks!

Hellpeural: I'm trying! I'm trying!

dimonyo-anghel: Yes he is. Rei did that because he doesn't like Tyson.

Warnings: Yaoi, OOCness, language

**Chapter 4**

"He _benched _you?"

Kai flinched slightly as he heard Rei blow his nose. He stared at the telephone for a moment and then put it back to his ear. "Yup. For his stupid little brother…"

"I told you to just stick with _outdoor _soccer. That way you don't have to deal with that brat." Rei coughed. "Wish I could've been there…"

"No you don't."

"Why not?" asked Rei, sneezing again. "Did you guys lose?"

"No. We won."

"What?"

Kai sighed. "It's the stupid brat. He scored half the goals."

"…and you scored the other half?"

"Some of them, yeah, but I was benched most of the time." Kai sighed again. "It's not _fair _Rei."

"I'm sure Hiro has a good reason for that."

"And then afterwards," Kai continued, ignoring Rei. "Tyson was all 'Oh thanks, big bro! I'm glad you gave me a chance to help out the team!'"

"But Kai, he says that at the end of _every _game." Commented Rei, blowing his nose. "Stupid cold…"

"I _know _that! But today he _hugged _him!"

"But that's normal, they're brothers Kai."

"You're no help whatsoever."

"I try Kai, but you just don't want to listen to reason." Rei coughed again.

"Geez, you're not getting any better…" Kai made a face. "How am I supposed to go to School on Monday by myself? Eh? Tyson's stalking me, I swear…"

"Nice to know I'm missed…" Rei coughed again. "Listen Kai, I'd better get off okay? I'll talk to you later?" The Chinese teen sounded hoarse.

"Sure, bye Rei."

"Bye."

There was a click as Rei hung up and Kai sighed, hanging up as well. He groaned and hit his head against the wall next to the phone.

**End**

It's short, yes, very short, but I just wanted to show a conversation between Kai and Rei.

Please review, I promise that the next chapter will be worth reading!

Dranzen


	6. Chapter 5

Solid

Author's Notes: I worked EXTREMELY hard on this chapter. As in, VERY hard. As in, don't like it and I will friggin' SUE you.

T.T

How does this thing work? God...I don't understand why they changed it. -.-

anmah: I'm trying! I'm really trying! T.T

Hanishi: Thank you!

Ray 4 ever: XD

El Conejo Morado: You changed your name on me! T.T And you'll have to see for yourself…and yes Hiro's going to show up. I can't leave him alone any longer!

Blader Fairy Everlasting: Thank you!

Eternal Hell-Spawn: Uh…okay… o.o

Game-kid17: You'll get too, don't worry. 

ERALDA: Because he's cool. That's why.

Kai's the best: Uh…in English please?

Moonlit Sea: Thank you!

**Warnings: **Yaoi, OOC, language

**Pairings: **TysonKaiHiro, ReiHilary

**Chapter 5**

"A week before Christmas and hardly any snow has fallen." Hilary sighed from her place at the window. Rei was sitting upright on his bed, a box of Kleenexes on his lap. At the end of the Neko-jin's bed lay Kai, staring up at the ceiling, lost in his own thoughts.

"I don't really think that's a bad thing." Said Rei, his voice sounding stuffy. "Snow is annoying anyways."

Hilary glared at him. "But Christmas isn't Christmas without snow!" she whined.

"You're the only one of us who's Christian Hilary, thus the only one with something to celebrate." Replied Rei, blowing his nose. "What are you two doing here anyways?"

Hilary ignored him. "Are you going to the Christmas Party kai?" she asked, smiling at the Russian.

"No." came Kai's answer. His gaze never wavered from its place on the ceiling.

Rei and Hilary shared a glance and then looked back at Kai.

"But everyone else is going!" put in Rei, coughing a little.

"Hiro would be very disappointed if you didn't show up." Continued Hilary. "And so would the rest of the team."

"Why wouldn't you want to go?" Rei blew his nose again.

"I don't have a damn date." Answered Kai, sitting up and glaring at Rei. "Why the hell else?"

Rei and Hilary blinked at each other and then sighed.

"You don't need a date Kai!" Hilary told him cheerfully. Rei nodded in agreement.

"If I get better soon, I'm going!"

"You're going with Hilary." Grumbled Kai, laying back down on the bed.

"No!" cried Hilary in her defense. "We're not! Where'd you get that idea from?"

"What? You told me you'd go with me!"

"Shut up Rei!"

"But you _promised_!"

Kai sighed and tuned them out, not wanting to think about the stupid dance, or party, or whatever it was. Hiro probably had a date…probably a really pretty girl too.

Of course he needed a date. For heaven's sake, Raul was even bringing his sister because he was so desperate.

"I love you Hilary!"

"What the hell? Rei! Get away from me!"

"But-!"

"GO AWAY! I don't want your friggin' cold!"

"Ah!"

Kai sat up as he heard a loud banging and smirked as he saw Rei slammed into his knocked over desk, his eyes swirly.

"She told you to keep away from her, Rei." Kai said. Hilary glared at the neko angrily.

Rei just groaned.

* * *

Rei did end up getting better, and Hilary did end up going with im, only because she promised him. Rei was still kind of embarrassed by what he had said to Hilary. 

Now I would love to tell you that Kai did end up going…but that would be lying and I for one don't really care for lying.

In other words, Kai didn't go.

So, grouchy old Kai ended up staying in his apartment, reading some depressing book.

Okay, so maybe he had wanted to go the stupid party. And not only to laugh at Rei and Hilary, but so he could see Hiro. And then have Hilary and Rei laugh at him.

Someone would get to laugh…at least, if he went.

Kai sighed and closed his book, glancing at the Christmas tree he, Hilary and Rei had put up the day before. It cast a cheerful light on Kai, lightening his mood slightly. Rei had been singing Christmas charols the entire time, and he actually sounded quite nice. Hilary on the other hand…

One note out of her mouth and Kai had burst out laughing.

Kai laughed quietly at the thought and looked out a window nearby and out at the stars. He sat in a dreamy state until a loud knocking shook him from his happy dream world.

Groaning, Kai stood up and dragged himself over to the door. He hoped that if he took long enough, whoever it was would just leave. When he opened the door, he was met with a sight that made his hair stand up on end – even more than usual.

"KINOMIYA?"

Tyson stood in front of him, frowning at Kai. His arms were folded across his chest and one foot was tapping impatiently on the ground.

"Took you long enough. Now - !"

SLAM

Tyson blinked at the now shut door and sighed shaking his head. "Stupid Kai…" he mumbled under his breath.

Kai was leaning against the door, his heart beating harshly within his chest. What the fuck was _he _doing here?

Tyson knocked on the door again and Kai instantly opened the door a crack, glaring at the younger boy.

"What the hell do you want?" he hissed. "You've got to be a friggin' stalker or something…"

Tyson rolled his eyes and waved dismissingly at Kai. "You're just paranoid." He told the Russian.

"Then what the _hell_ do you want?"

Tyson sighed and shook his head, whacking it with one hand. "I just came to fucking ask you something!"

"Then get on with it!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!"

Tyson and Kai both sweatdropped as the shout rang through the halls, coming from one of the neighboring apartments.

"Great neighbors you've got Kai."

"Shut up." Growled Kai, opening the door a little more and leaning on the doorframe. "You wanted to ask me something?" Tyson nodded. "Then get on with."

Tyson sighed. "Can I come in?"

"No."

"Okay…" Tyson put a hand behind his head sheepishly. "You remember the Christmas party tonight?"

"Hn." Kai narrowed his eyes at the Japanese boy.

"Are you going?"

"Do I look like one to be late?" snapped Kai, standing up straighter and moving to close the door.

"Wait!" Tyson grabbed the door, moving to push it open. "Do you want to go?" he asked, an odd twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Why?" Kai questioned suspiciously.

"Would you go with me?"

Kai blinked and frowned. "But you're a boy. I'm a boy." Kai shook his head. "You're out of your friggin' mind." He tried to hut the door again, but Tyson pushed against it harder, keeping it open.

"Blah! Like you care." Tyson smirked at the older. "I've the looks you give my brother…"

Kai's face went a dark red. "Shuddup." He muttered, looking away.

"All you have to do is say yes and we can go to the party and you can stare at my brother for the entire night." Said Tyson matter-of-factly. He smiled at Kai hopefully.

"I don't need a date to go." Replied Kai.

"Then why aren't you going?"

Both stood in silence for a moment and then Kai muttered something under his breathe before saying to Tyson,

"Alright. I'll go with you."

* * *

Ending it there because I need to find the rest of the chapter… 

:S

Review!


	7. Chapter 6

**Solid**

_Well...I'm back. I've got some of the chapter but I'm going to have to rewrite a hell of alot of it because it turned out pretty bad. Once again, I've been busy on Gaia. I'm glad I've got so many reviewers, but I don't think that I can continue to respond to them all! I have decided on the final pair, and I will not tell you what it is because I'd rather not ruin it. I have this entire story, completely planned out and it's probably going to last to chapter fifteen...maybe. You never know. Did you notice that the last chapter was longer! YAY_

I'mAGirlxD: _Yes, TyKai is the best! w00tness!_

darkangelintheshadows: _Oh my...thank you. I'm glad you like my story. I supposed that you didn't quite care for some of my other chapters, but this one you liked... I'm glad_

edhel-tarien: _You and me both! I love TysonKai. But...once in a while I like to write/read other pairings too, like KaiMax. Yesh. KaiMax. :3_El Conejo Morado: _Late! Oh dear. gasp Hurry hurry! Glad you liked it:)_

black dragon fang: _Yes, I know my chapter lengths are pathetic. -.- I need to work on that. Thank you! I find my story pretty unique as well. The problem is with alot of Yaoi fics these days, everyone is gay. Not just one or two...everyone! Which kind of pisses me off, you know what I mean? So I wrote this fic to get out of that... I'm ranting now. xD_

Kairi56: _Oi! Kairi! You reviewed! I heard you laughing. YAYS_

Seppen: _xD Yay! I'm glad you like it._

Ray 4 ever: _I try. _

Kai's the best: _Thank you! _

Hanishi: _Alright, I will!_

Hellspawn: _I can. I think that it didn't turn out too good..._

Kinaua: _xD You're so nice. It's not MY fault that I'm disorganized...sort of... I blame Kairi. E-MAIL ME!_

_Oh my god... oO Oh well, off we go!_

**Warnings: Yaoi, Language, OOCness and short chapters. xD**

**Pairings: TysonKaiHiro, ReiHilary, implied JuliaRaul incest**

**Chapter 6**

"I guess Kai really did stay home." Hilary said sadly, watching the front door for any signs of her Russian friend.

"What did you expect?" commented Rei, taking a sip of his punch. "This _is_ Kai we're talking about."

Hilary sighed, turning from the door and looking at Rei. "I guess I just really hoped that he'd change his mind..."

"You and me both Hil." Rei was silent for a moment, and then he added "Hiro too."

Hilary blinked and followed Rei's eyes to where the coach was standing. His eyes didn't even notice that Tala and Bryan were 'spiking' the punch behind him. Hiro's eyes were set on the front door, much like Hilary's had a few moments before.

"I guess you're right." Hilary said, walking towards Hiro. Rei blinked, at first believing that Hilary was going to go and talk to the Coach.

Intsead she ended up yelling at Tala and Bryan.

Rei sighed and turned back to the front door, dropping his cup as he saw the pair standing in the doorway. His mouth dropped open in shock and he didn't seem to notice the punch all over his Running Shoes.

"K-Kai?"

* * *

"Just because I agreed to go with you, doesn't mean we're going out," growled Kai, desperately trying to pull his arm away from Tyson's. The shorter athlete had linked their arms as soon as they arrived at the Soccer building, which Hiro had been given permission to use for the Christmas Party. Tyson wasn't willing to let go. And that made Kai annoyed, and mad for that matter.

And so we're all going to suffer.

"That's what you think," responded Kai coyly. He smirked. "Oh wait...that's right. You only came so that you could stare at my big br-!"

"Shuddup Kinomiya..." hissed Kai, his face going red again.

"Then say you're going out with me.

"Blackmail is _illegal _you-!"

"Kai! Oh my god!" Hilary ran up to the two, leaving Tala and Bryan unsupervised again. "I didn't think tthat you would come!" she hugged him tightlyand then tugged him away from Tyson and towards Rei. Kai grinned at Tyson, who huffed and folded his arms across his chest, glaring after them.

"Oh. My. God." Rei gaped at his freind, looking from a now happy Kai to an angry Tyson several times. "Oh. My God." he repeated. "You came with _Kinomiya_?"

Kai shot a glare at him. "Don't you _dare _comment."

"I'll admit it, it is kind of surprisng that you came with Tyson." put in Hilary, shaking her head. "Considering that you loathe him and everything.

Kai made a face. "Don'ta sk. And what's with 'loathe'?"

Hilary blinked at him. "What?"

"Loathe. Is it your word of the day or something?"

Hilary glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kai sighed and shook his head. "Nevermind."

"Kai!" Raul said, coming up behind the Russian teen and patting him on the back. "You came!"

"Yeah.." Kai made a face at him and edged away. "You look kind of wonky Raul...are you okay?"

It was true, the Spanish male had a goofy grin and a dazed look plastered onto his face. He was swaying to and fro, and all in all looked pretty 'wonky.'

Raul started laughing. "Wonky? Ha ha! Nice Kai!" he moved forward to pat Kai on the back again, but tripped and fell flat on his face at Kai's feet.

"Oh dear...Tala! Bryan!" Hilary yelled, turning around and stomping over to the other two in an angry fury.

"Great..." grumbled Kai, bending down and flipping the unconcious Raul over and shaking his head.

"Raul!" Julia covered her mouth and rushed towards Kai, her unconcious brother and the still gawking Rei. Many heads turned as Julia shouted and everyone was coming closer to the miniature group.

"Oh, for fuck's sake Rei." muttered Kai, grabbing his best friend and tugging him away before they got pulled into the whole mess.

"Heh, look what you did Kai."

Kai sat Rei down in a chair and shook his head at the panicking neko-jin. ("Oh shit! My shoes!")

"You're just going to ignore me, aren;t you?" Tyson asked. He was leaning against a wall, next to the table. He was watching Kai with a smirk on his face.

"Basically."

"Kai! What did you do?"

"Shut up about your shoes already!"

Tyson sighed and shook his head, standing up straighter. "You came with me, remember Kai?"

Kai's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, and it was the worst damn decision I've ever made." He shook his head. "I'd be better off making out with the nasty old guy next door."

"Kai!" Rei frowned at him. "That's disgusting!"

Tyson made a face. "Don't try and scar me Kai."

"Look in a mirror...you'd see how many people _you've _scarred." cut in Rei, smirking at the younger athlete.

"Go to hell, Kitty boy." grumbled Tyson. "I'm not the one with pink shoes. Shall we dance Kai?"

"B-But this...is a very slow song!" pointed out Kai nervously, his face going red. "Only couples dance-!"

"Good! Let's go." Tyson grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the dance floor. Kai shot his neko-jin friend a pleading look, but all Rei could do was helplessly shrug.

* * *

"Hey Hiro! Look! Your brother's got a boyfriend!"

The soccer coach blinked and frowned, turning towards where Max was pointing. His mouth fell open slightly.

"What the fuck?"

* * *

"You've...grown, Kinomiya..." commented Kai. It was true. He and the younger were now the same height.

"Thakn you." Tyson smiled and slid his arms around Kai's waist, pulling his closer. Hesitantly, Kai put his arms around Tyson's neck, face going even more red.

_Am I...actually enjoying this?_

Kai frowned at the thought, earning an odd look from Tyson. Tyson opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off as Raul pulled his wide-eyed sister around the dance floor and accidently between the pair. Raul was humming to himself and holding his sister tightly.

They recieved even more stares than Tyson and Kai.

* * *

Kai plopped down into a seat next to Rei, earning a glare from the neko-jin. Kai raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"Enjoying yourself?" sneered Rei. Hilary whacked him.

"Rei!" she scowled. "It's a fantastic thing that Kai is finally getting over his little crush on, well, _him._"

Kai's face went red and he glanced away. "I am not..." he muttered.

"Oh? And what's with dancing with the little fucktart?" questioned Rei.

"We went together, danced together...but only as friends." Kai groaned at the skeptic looks on both Rei's and Hiary's face. "I'm serious!"

"Friends now!" cackled Rei, smirking and shaking his head. "Once you two are close enough and that monstrosity has you eating out of his hand...he'll fucking take you home and RAPE YOU!" Rei finished loudly, slamming his fist on the table. Several people turned to three, staring.

"WHAT IS IT WITH EVERYONE AND STARING?" roared Rei. Everyone turned away, muttering incoherent things to each other.

Hilary and Kai stared at him.

"Have you been drinking the Punch?" demanded Kai. Rei nodded. "Good god..."

Hilary sighed. "I'd say Rei's jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Jelous? How is he...?" Kai and Rei both blinked at her.

"Well, I suppose Rei feels that whatever boyfriend, or possibly girlfriend, comes along might just take his place as 'Best Friend.'" explained Hilary, nodding.

"Damn straight!"

"I am going to _kill _Tala and Bryan for spiking that punch."

* * *

_Well...I like how it turned out! As for Raul magically waking up...well, whatever. It's my fic. xD Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I have yet to write the next, so bear with me. It's still the party, and Hiro's going to get involved in the whole mess now..._

_I hope my chapters are getting longer!_

_Review!_

_Dranzen, signing off. _

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Sleepy... > _


	8. Chapter 7

_Guess what? I'm in Soccer now! YAY! xD I happen to suck at it. But I like to kick things, so Soccer seems to be the right sport._

_I need a fucking sport for the stupid award thing. (_

_Anyways, thanks for hanging on you guys! I know it's taken me forever to update, but it's just been really hard for me._

_**Eternal Hell-Spawn—I'm sorry! I haven't updated bad. I'm very proud of my stories, but I wouldn't say I have a special talent.  
.:Kitsune:.—Oh, he's totally uke. Heh heh.  
**__**skimmie—Thank you.  
**__**Trigadon/Powrpuffchik—lol Very nice Review. I enjoyed it!  
**__**Black dragon fang—thank you! That makes me feel really special! HUG  
**__**I'maGirlxD—thank you!  
**__**Kori Tenshi—It is bad, but oh so very fun to write.  
**__**El Conejo Morado—Thank you!  
**__**Misuki-Chan—Heh.  
**__**Kairi56--…quit talking. You owe me candy.  
**__**James Hiwatari—I love KaiTyson! D: I'm honored that you chose to read my story first, and I'm sorry that some of it didn't make sense…a lot of things were misspelled…  
**__**Kinaua—I'll tell you if you log on YIM a little more.  
**__**Hanishi—Thank you  
**__**Trinity of the Phoenixes—what makes you think he hasn't?  
**_**_Edhel-tarien—Thank you!  
_**_**Tinanit Enozym—lol. That would be funny, but not in my fice, unfortunately. xD  
**__**Ray 4 Ever—I'm glad!**_

**Warnings: Yaoi, Hinted Incest, Swearing, Alchohol, Mature Themes in general  
****I am switching from HIRO to HITOSHI.**

**Solid**

**Chapter 7**

"Hiya Hitoshi!"

"Go away Rei."

"No, wait! Coach, we really…need…help…"

Hitoshi blinked and set the now-empty punch bowl down a counter, turning around the face the three teens looking up at him. Hilary and Kai looked very annoyed and unhappy, Rei had a huge, goofy grin on his face.

"…who let him near the punch?"

"You know what it's like…" grumbled Kai, shaking his head and whacking Rei on the head. "You turn your back on him for a second and then…"

"YOUR HAIR IS BLUE!"

Hilary, Kai and Hitoshi all sweat dropped as Rei began ranting about the color of the Coach's hair, and how it resembled Tyson's.

It reminded both Kai and Hilary that Hitoshi was, unfortunately, Tyson's older brother…probably the reason why the younger was so good at their sport.

Once again, a jealous feeling found its way into Kai's stomach, but this time he couldn't quite figure out who it was directed towards. He pushed this out of his mind, returning to the issue at hand.

"Have you tried tying him up, and gagging him?" asked Hitoshi, shaking his head at the laughing neko-jin.

"I suggested that!" replied Kai, glaring at Hilary. "But she wouldn't let me do that to her precious boyfriend."

"You shut up!"

Hitoshi sighed, and then shook his head again. Tala and Bryan were going to be in a lot of trouble for this…especially if Rei's parents found out… A shiver ran through the Coach as Kai and Hilary made Rei sit down at a table.

_He _would be in big trouble.

The four were in a small, kitchen-like area, where Hitoshi had been getting rid of the spiked punch. There was a stove, a and plenty of cupboards. Most of them were full of juice crystals and things like that.

"…did he know that the juice was spiked?" Ask Hitoshi, sitting down next to Hilary and frowning at Rei. Kai was standing behind Rei's chair, resisting the urge the whack the younger repeatedly.

"Yes…I think he was jealou-!"

"We already heard your theory, Hilary…" grumbled Kai, whacking Rei.

"Stop it, you big meanie!"

"Your fault!"

Hilary sighed and shook her head, remaining silent. Personally, she didn't want to mess with Kai right now…especially when he was in a cross mood.

"I hope you don't get in trouble Hitoshi…for both Raul and Rei becoming, er…" Hilary trailed off, and Hitoshi groaned.

"Yeah…you and me both…" he muttered.

Kai stared at him for a moment, and then sent a glare back at Rei. "You idiot! Now we might lose our coach!" He whacked Rei again.

"I have an abusive best friend!" whined Rei, leaping off of his chair and hiding between Hitoshi and Hilary. "Kai is so mean!"

"Get out from underneath the table!"

"Would you both quit acting like little kids!" Hilary said loudly, scowling at both of them. "None of this would have happened if you hadn't wandered away!" she said, suddenly losing her temper as she glared at Kai.

Offended, the Russian quickly retorted, "You are his date. I am not your guys' chaperone! Why weren't you looking after him?" As he spoke, he jabbed his finger in the direction of Rei, who was still sitting underneath the table.

Rei and Hitoshi were both quiet, neither understanding why Hilary and Kai had chosen to start such an argument.

Hilary looked dumbfounded for a moment, her eyes fiery. "You're the one who wandered away with your stupid boyfriend!"

"He is NOT my boyfriend!"

"That's not what it looked like when you and Tyson were dancing!"

"That wasn't even dancing!" Kai's face was a dark red now, both from anger and embarrassment. Why did she have to bring that up? In front of Hitoshi too? And it wasn't _his _fault that Rei went and drank the punch! She didn't have to get mad at him!

"What was it then?"

Surprisingly, this question didn't come from Rei nor Hilary, but rather from Hitoshi. The coach was watching Kai curiously, looking abnormally calm for all the yelling around him. Rei crawled out from underneath the table, peeking over the top to see what was going to happen next.

Hilary nodded, looking from Kai to Hitoshi with a triumphant look on her face. Kai was dumbfounded. Not because he didn't know how to answer, but because Hitoshi had gotten involved in the argument.

When there was no response from any of the three teens, Hitoshi continued.

"Considering the fact that it was a slow dance, the whole team – and their dates," he added, nodding to Hilary. " – figured that you and Tyson were involved."

Rei sniggered. "Yeah right…" he mumbled drunkenly, pulling himself up.

Hitoshi signed and pushed back his chair with a scrape. He stood up and grabbed Rei's arm. "C'mon Rei…let's go see if there's something we can do for you." With that, he tugged Rei away, the neko-jin reluctantly allowing himself to be led away. Kai watched after them, and once both were gone he plopped down in a seat.

"Thanks a lot, Hilary." He mumbled, scowling at her.

Hilary returned the angry frown. "Listen here, you started this."

"How?" Kai replied tiredly, leaning forward and resting his head on the table. He didn't really care what started it at the moment.

"Because you and Rei were being childish." Hilary replied haughtily.

"Whatever."

* * *

"I didn't MEAN to embarrass you."

"It happened, didn't it?"

"Silly Hilary…hee…"

Kai groaned, blocking out the music that was playing. Pairs and larger groups were dancing around all around them. Tyson was giving him dirty looks, sitting on the bench next to him.

"Where did you go?" the blue-haired teen demanded, frowning at Kai.

Kai ignored him. "Did Hitoshi give you something Rei?" he asked boredly, leaning back against the wall. Rei was sitting on his other side, nodding and waving a small package around. Hilary was pacing in front of them, obviously worried about the mess she had seemingly gotten Kai into.

"Hitoshi said to take it in the morning!" Rei replied, grinning. "Supposed to help me with something…I'm not sure what."

"A headache."

"Oh…"

Hilary stopped pacing, and then turned to look at Tyson. "What are you doing over here?" she asked, blinking at him.

Tyson gave her an odd look. "Well, obviously because my _date _is over here, worrying about your date."

"Oh. Yeah…that makes sense," Hilary said absent-mindedly. Her eyes were on the window over Tyson, Kai and Rei. It was very late now, and the sky outside was dark, dotted with little white dots.

Rei noticed her staring, and stood up, kneeling on the bench to look outside as well. The parking lot was deserted, save for the cars. But they didn't really count for much, especially in his mind.

A small, white, cotton-ball-like shape fell into view and both Rei and Hilary watched it fall past the bottom sill. Everyone was quiet, Kai seemingly asleep and Tyson watching Kai, obviously bored.

More flakes began to fall, and Hilary jumped onto the bench, grinning joyously. The bench shook violently and Kai opened his eyes, falling over slightly. Tyson steadied him, both watching Hilary with shocked eyes.

"Look! Look! Rei, do you know what that is?" Hilary squealed, pointing excitedly at the flakes. Rei stood up on the bench as well, the bench squeaking in protest.

"…cotton."

Hilary rolled her eyes. "No."

"…cotton candy."

Kai and Tyson glanced at each other, and then stood on the bench as well, looking out the large window. Now, the bench was practically screaming: 'I was MADE to be sat on!'

"It's snow!" Tyson cried, trailing the fall of a snowflake with his finger, leaving a small mark on the clean window.

Kai blinked, watching the snowflakes, his breathe fogging the window a little bit. "…snow? Those things are too big to be snow?"

Hilary seemed not to be listening. She grabbed Rei's arm, squealing happily as she jumped off the bench, Rei falling next to her.

"Come on! Let's go watch the snowflakes!" she cheered, hurrying across the dance floor, through the throng of people and towards the main doors.

Tyson hopped off the bench, Kai stepping down next to him.

"Should we follow them?" Tyson asked, not looking at Kai. Their teammates had begun to turn to watch Hilary chant: "Snow! Snow! Snow!" and drag Ray along with her outside. Many were going over to windows, watching the flakes as well.

"Might as well," Kai replied, shrugging and starting after Hilary and Rei. Tyson paused, glanced around him, and then followed Kai, working to match his faster pace.

"You could walk you know!"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

* * *

There was an awning over the sidewalk, where the entire team and their dates had gathered, gawking at the large snowflakes.

"They're the size of nipples!" Rei proclaimed loudly, much to the amusement of several of his teammates. Hilary would normally have been embarrassed by this comment, but was too busy dancing in the snow.

"Snow! Snow! Snow!" she sang, trying to catch a flake with her mouth.

Kai stood away from the group, watching Tyson try to catch a flake with his hands. Whenever he caught one, it melted quickly, like it did upon hitting the concrete of the parking lot.

He looked like a child…

Kai smiled at this thought and stuffed his hands in his pockets. It was chilly, but not so cold that one would hide inside. Snow didn't last long here…it was normal for someone, like Hilary for example, to be excited about the snow. But the dual-haired teenager didn't expect Tyson to be that kind of person.

Kai shivered. All of the sudden, he was concentrating on Tyson…not his brother. Maybe it was a start…after all, crushes never really lasted, right?

"Cold?"

Kai snapped out of his daze, looking to his right. He blinked and almost leapt out of his skin in surprise.

"Hitoshi!"

The older smiled at him and then looked over at Tyson. Kai turned his gaze to the younger Kinomiya as well. He was now jumping to catch particularly large flakes between his hands.

"It's pretty." Hitoshi commented after a few moments of silence between them.

Kai blinked again, and then looked up at Hitoshi. "Yeah…"

There was no moon that night, it was a completely dark sky. However, when one looked straight up they could see all the layers of the snow…like they were looking into a completely different world.

Kai did this as he stepped out from underneath the awning, hands still in his pockets. Snow began to settle in his hair, and on his face.

This was the sort of thing that inspired people.

He looked down again, and saw Hitoshi doing the same thing. The older had one hand in front of him, waiting for a snowflake.

Kai watched him for a moment, and then Hitoshi turned and grinned at him. Kai turned red and looked away, seeing Tyson watching them. He had a frown on his face.

Their eyes met, and Kai's face became an even darker red. Scowling, Tyson looked away and wandered farther into the parking lot.

* * *

_There…I hope you liked it! I thought this chapter was one of my longest! It may not be as funny, but I'm very irritable at the moment._

_I tried to hint more at Tyson and Kai near the end, hopefully you noticed…_

_I've got to go to Soccer Practice right away! xD_

_Dranzen signing off…_

_Review!_


	9. Chapter 8

Solid 

_Notes:_ Yo! Been a while, hasn't it? I finally got my Microsoft Word working again. Go me! Note: Updates are going to be slow after Spring Break (I get two weeks, ya lucky ducks), like, really slow. I am not such a big fan of Beyblade anymore, and have deleted many of my fics and stopped reading a lot of my favorites. I am still contemplating deleting others, but I am not going to delete Solid.

Hopefully.

Another Note: I might be changing my name soon. To what? I have no idea.

This chapter is more of a transition, if nothing else. Don't expect too much from it. I wrote this in January, just after Indoor Soccer started up again. Well, now the season's over and Outdoor is starting. Gods. That took way too long.

Some Jedi I am.

** Chapter Eight**

When Soccer started back up in January, everyone could tell that Tyson and Hitoshi had been fighting over the Holidays. Nobody could tell about what, though, only that practice was worse than usual because of their Coach's bad mood. It was the same thing with Tyson; the Brother's argument was taking a toll on his performance.

Which was frustrating for the team in more way than one.

"This sucks!" hissed Rei, panting as he ran a little bit behind Kai. "My legs feel like lead!"

"Save…" Kai groaned, shaking his head as they turned the corner of the long, indoor track. Hitoshi had a lot of influence, and had somehow managed to get a University Track, as well as the Gym area the track surrounded. It was huge! "Save your breath…"

Rei remained silent, speeding up slightly to run next to Kai. Tyson was running way ahead of them. Rei moved his eyes to focus on what was ahead of the Kinomiya, figuring that Kai was doing the same.

Kai wasn't. His eyes were focused directly on Tyson. The way he ran, the way he breathed… Kai wasn't that focused today; not because Hitoshi was intimidating when he was mad, or because Tyson was acting like a complete clown, but because of the events that had been taking place as of late.

Normally, Kai told Rei everything. Rei was his best friend, even his therapist at times and vice versa. There had always been a good, natural bond between them.

So why couldn't tell Rei about this? Well…

Over the holidays, Rei and Hilary had officially become an item.

Over the holidays, Kai and Tyson had not so officially become something like an item.

Tyson proclaimed it a first date. Kai called it pizza.

Tyson called Kai everyday. Kai didn't mind.

Kai called Tyson every second day. Tyson didn't mind.

Tyson called it a sign. Kai figured it was a mistake.

And both silently agreed to come to terms with their sexuality.

Only thing was, they kept everything secret. Kai had though that Tyson would want the whole world to know; or, at least, their close friends who would accept them. To his great surprise, Tyson had wanted it to be kept quiet, even more so than Kai.

"Don't even tell Rei?"

"Yeah. Don't tell the cat."

"But why? There's nothing going on."

"Uh huh. Just don't tell anyone about us."

"There is no 'us'…and why not?"

"Kitty'll just tell my brother."

"So? Is it really bad if Hitoshi knows?"

"…hey, want to catch a movie?"

Kai's heart pounded, and not only because they were doing incessant amounts of laps. He and Rei kept steady paces, but it was still tiring. Now and then Tyson would slow, and then speed up once he got more energy.

"What does running have to do with Indoor soccer?" Rei protested loudly as he and Kai trudged to the center of the large room, where Hitoshi was waiting impatiently.

"Everything." Kai replied grumpily, shaking his head.

"But it's Indoor!"

"Good."

"What do you mean, good?"

Kai and Rei plopped down on the ground with Max and Raul, Rei still ranting about running. Max and Rei joined him after a moment. Kai didn't feel comfortable with criticizing Hitoshi's ways of coaching, so he remained silent throughout the conversation.

No matter what had formed between himself and Tyson, Hitoshi was still an important factor in his life. And he felt horrible about it. Hitoshi was still special to him, still…

Kai looked over at Hitoshi, drowning out the complaints of his teammates and friends. Hitoshi had his whistle in his mouth, ready to blow, and a yellow soccer ball tucked under his right arm. His dark eyes were focused on the smaller group of guys walking to wards them, Tyson among them.

Challenge. That was what Kai saw in Hitoshi's eyes right then. An angry, fiery challenge.

The younger Kinomiya did not look well. He was pale, tired and sweaty like the rest of them, but he was shaking all over, forcing himself to meet Hitoshi's glare with the same challenged glint in his eyes. Tyson seated himself next to Kai, his eyes never leaving Hitoshi and vice versa.

Rei, Raul and Max fell silent when the blunette arrived, staring at him. Rei nudged Kai with his elbow, nodding towards the Kinomiya. His look clearly said, "What the fuck?"

After of a moment of apathy from Kai, Rei voiced his question.

"What the fuck is he doing here?"

Kai shrugged, choosing to ignore Rei rather than get involved in yet another argument. Instead, he watched Tyson struggle to breathe more evenly.

"You should start taking deeper breathes," Max said, breaking the silence that had fallen over the five boys. "And put your arms up like this!" He raised his arms straight over his head, grinning at Tyson.

The blunette finally turned away from Hitoshi, giving Max a quizzical look. He hesitated, and then raised his arms over his head like Max was doing.

"That looks ridiculous!" Rei proclaimed, folding his arms across his chest and scowling at Tyson. "And, once again, what are you doing over here? Say something Kai!"

Raul, Max, Rei and Tyson all looked expectantly at Kai, who felt a little bit under pressure. He frowned, and then shrugged. He reached up and pulled down one of Tyson's arms – Tyson took this as a hint to lower both.

Kai looked back at Rei and said in a bored tone, "What do you want me to say?"

"What do you mean what do I want you to say !" Rei cried, waving his hands in the air. "This is Kinomiya we're talking about! Wait… to! Whatever!" he shot a glare Tyson's way. In return, Tyson gave him a triumphant smirk.

"Rei!"

Rei blinked and then let out a cry as the yellow soccer ball Hitoshi had been h olding flew towards him. He raised his hands and caught it, flinching slightly. Opening his eyes, he glared at Hitoshi, who was pulling another ball out of his mesh bag.

"What did you do that for?" Rei demanded, his anger now directed towards the other Kinomiya.

"Drills." Hitoshi replied simply, tossing a ball to both Rei and Max as he blew his whistle.

Kai caught his ball and muttered a small thank you. Hitoshi said nothing. He wouldn't even look at the Russian, and Kai felt a small, painful twang inside.

* * *

"Man oh man, that was a depressing practice!"

"I'm gonna be sore for weeks!"

"How does he expect us to play on Sunday?"

Duffel bag swung over one shoulder and a thoughtful frown gracing his lips, Kai trudged after Max, Raul and Rei through the snow covered street. The neko-jin stayed back slightly, making sure Kai stayed with the group. Kai had been acting more solemn than usual since Drills earlier that evening, and Rei couldn't even tell why. This was the most frustrating part of the evening for him.

"Hey! I know!" Max stopped abruptly, making Raul almost walk into him. The blond spun around, slamming one fist into his open palm triumphantly. "Pizza!"

"Pizza?" Raul and Rei echoed in unison, confused. Kai raised a slate eyebrow at his blond teammate.

"You mean go for pizza?" Kai questioned, his frown deepening. He was totally broke at the moment.

Max nodded excitedly. "Yeah! We can go to that restaurant Raul's sister works at!"

"Uh, uh," Raul cut in, shaking his head. "She'll kick us out!"

"Why? Because of what happened at the Christmas Party?"

"Obviously."

"Pfft." Max waved a hand dismissingly at his friend. "Nah. Just you. Besides, I think your sister is kind of cute," Max stated, winking at Raul who turned red from either embarrassment, or fury. "I might just ask her out tonight!"

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Raul retorted hotly, crossing his arms and scowling at Max.

"I wish!" exclaimed the blonde. "I almost asked Mariam Shield out, but I chickened out…"

"Well, ask her for a date, not Julia!"

"DATE!"

Everyone jumped as Rei suddenly shouted, scaring an old lady across the street. She shot them all dirty looks, and then continued trudging through the snow, hugging her small, fluffy white dog in her arms.

"What did you do that for?" Kai hissed, glaring at Rei furiously. "It's late! Someone's bound to call the police!"

"I have a date with Hilary!" moaned Rei, ignorning Kai.

"When?"

"Ten minutes ago."

"_Smooooooooth_."

* * *

_Notes:_ Well, what did you think? Like I said, a transition chapter. I don't know when I'm going to update. Most likely when I get over my writer's block.

Review!

Zen-chan


	10. Chapter 9

Solid

_Author Notes: _'ello! Again, it's been a while. I'm so sorry the updates are so slow, and I really have no good reason. This chapter is pretty crappy. I wrote most of it on graph paper. XP I just grabbed whatever was around and went all, 'rawr' and wrote. So, there you go.

-.-

Ideas/suggestions would be appreciated beyond human recognition. I have the beginning up to the Christmas Party all planned out, and then the end done, as well as the beginning of the sequel. There's just this huge space in between that I need to fill. I know, I know, I am NOT organized. Everyone knows that, I assume.

I've gotten complaints about the ReiHilary. Here is my response: go away. Don't like it, don't read it, simple as that. Sheesh, I expected shit about the JuliaxRaul thing, but _ReiHilary? _

Disclaimer: Dranzen does not own Beyblade, nor does she watch it anymore. But you freaky lawyers don't care about that, do ya?

Warnings: Strong language, as usual, shonen-ai/yaoi, however you want to look at it, implied incest, and very, very, very, VERY slow updates. Oh yeah, OOC-ness. Especially on Kai and Rei's parts.

Pairings: ReixHilary, Assumed-One-Sided HitoshixKai, TysonxKai, JuliaxRaul, Assumed-One-Sided MaxxMariam

**Chapter 9**

"_Rei!"_

"Be quiet Max."

Max glared at the back of Rei's head, rubbing his upperarms in a desperate attempt to keep himself warm. For the tenth, unhappy time that night, he scolded himself for not wearing a heavier jacket. Of course, when Rei had said they needed to talk, he hadn't figured that two hours later, the two of them would be huddled outside Kai's apartment building, supposedly on a spy mission.

Sadly, Max considered that ti would've probably been Hilary in his place, had she and Rei not had another, heated argument earlier that day.

"Why are we here again?" Max grumbled, earning a flick on his nose from the Chinese boy.

"Spy Mission." Rei sighed in response. "Now be _quiet._"

"I get that!" Snapped the blond, ignoring Rei's request. He had become increasingly irritable from the cold, and the lack of an explantion from Rei. "But, why of all the people in the world, would we be spying on _Kai?_ In negative nineteen**1 **no less."

"It could be colder." Rei replied absent-mindedly, deciding to ignore Max's complants.

"Not in _April_**2** it couldn't!"

"Sure it could."

Max groaned, shifting in the squatting position he and Rei had taken behind the bush. From the apartment building they were completely concealeld, but on the other side a blind pidgeon could probably notice them.

"This is embarrassing," Max hissed, scrunching his nose up unhapily. "I think I'd rather be par part of a panty-raid right now."

Rei smirked, eyes never leaving the building in front of them. "Don't temp me, Max my Man. Don't fucking tempt me."

"Watch your mouth!"

Again, Rei ignroed him, brushing a loose bang out of his eyes. Hilary, he noted sadly to himself, would not complain this much. She would, actually, probably be ecstatic to find out what scandalous activities Kai was up to.

Scandalous was the appropraite word for Kai's dreamy state lately, and the unusual silence between him and Rei. Kai was quite obviously hiding something, and this time Rei was fully aware of it. He hadn't noticed things like this before, if they ever happened before. He did, of course, noticed this time when Kai bumped him off to, instead of bowling or the movies or something equally as fun, _study_ of all things.

Kai didn't need to study. His brain would explode from all the studying he had done in the ninth grade.**3**

Something was definitley up, and Rei was determined to know exactly what was up.

"What?" Rei hissed as Max poked his shoulder (hard!) for a third time.

Max gulped, poking a thumb over his shoulder shakily as he stammered out a reply.

"St...Stalker!"

* * *

The car was a rusted red, and putted along at a very slow pace. It was, however, Hitoshi's car, no matter what it looked like or how disruptive the sounds it made were. It had taken him ages just to save up for this thing, let alone a nicer car, that worked more often than not. He didn't like people poking fun at his hard-earned _trophy_, and most of the people who knew him, knew that.

Except, of course, for Tyson.

Tyson, being a typical younger brother, would not rest until Hitoshi had ripped out every single last strand of his light blue hair. Hitoshi did not doubt that he would succeed.

Tyson liked to make fun of Hitoshi's car. Comments included the usual rust bucket and such, but he also took this chance to comment on Hitoshi's character. Hitoshi, being the mature adult he was, always attempted to ignore his younger brother. Emphasis on attempt.

So, when one night, Tyson said that Hitoshi had the most beautiful car he had ever seen, hugged his brother, and then literally _skipped_ away, Hitoshi just about shot himself.

Something was up, so Hitoshi hopped in that 'beautiful' car of his, and followed his brother right to...

* * *

Yellow eyes narrowed in a far more serious way than Max had expected from his long time friend. Of course, it wasn't like Rei normally took anything seriously, so what did the blond expect?

"I don't think so." Rei mumbled after a moment, looking for the puttering car to the equally run down building they were currently 'spying' on. "Just leave them...I doubt they'd be after _us._"

Max's pale face did not change at all and his blue eyes burned fire as Rei looked back at the building. "You know why crazy people stalk good looking guys like us? _Sex_, Kon. Fucking _sex._" This comment earned a jolt from Rei, who again turned to face the blond with a cocked eyebrow.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"What do you think I'm talking about?" Max cried out, voice shooting up a few octaves. He was nearing the point of hysteria, and Rei knew what this meant.

He covered his ears, scowling and awaiting the onslaught of absolutely un-manly like squeaks.

"S-E-X! It's on your stinking mind every goddamn second of the day, Rei! Same reason you date girls. The very same reason for why we exist currently! Our parents freaking--!"

"Yours should have divorced each other sooner." Rei grumbled under his breath. digging his fingers deeper into his ears. "Just fucking shut it already!"

"--rape! Too fucking young! Are you even listening?"

No, thought Rei, turning completely around awkwardly in his squatting position. No he was not.

* * *

"What are you so happy about?"

Tyson grinned back at the dual-haired athlete standing in front of him and crossed one leg semi-awkwardly over the other. "Well, you answer that one yourself, koi**4**." he replied in the cheery tone he had been using for the past hour that Kai had been around him.

Said teenager frowned, prodding at the slow-going coffee maker. Hitoshi had bought it for Kai not soon after he got Kai his current apartment, right after hearing about Kai's insane addiction to coffee. A guilty feeling squeezed his stomach as he watched it slowly make the black, energizing liquid. Again, he couldn't quite place it, but nonetheless stepped away from the counter it restedo n.

"Don't call me that." he called absent-mindedly over his shoulder, opening a cupboard just to stall. He shuffled through the several, completely identical mugs in it as though looking for something specific that was obviously not there.

Tyson ignored the usual comment. He had gotten used to it, as Kai had seemingly gotten used to his now official nickname. At least, with Tyson anyways. If anyone else called Kai their koi, and Tyson was within earshot...well, the bluenette would get violent, really quickly.

Kai knew this, but he couldn't think of a single person who would willingly call him their koi. He could think of one he wished would, and another he wished wouldn't, but then...that was all the confusion of one's very first relationship.

Date one, love another. In this case, their older brother.

Their very sexy older...

Kai froze for a moment, and then reached and squeezed the handle of a mug.

No. His thoughts would not go that way, not again.

Sighing and shaking his head, he held the cupboard door with one hand, the other setting a mug down on the counter, nearby the evil coffee maker. He grabbed another one, just in case Tyson decided that he was going to be overly spontaneous and drink some coffee.

Another shiver ran down Kai's spine, this time out of fright at the image that crossed through his mind.

Tyson was hyper enough as it was, coffee would just make it much, much, worse.**5**

Kai shut the cupboard door with a creak of the hinge and click as it shut completely. He turned from the cupboard, looking for something else to do.

He was committing himself to something he was really not ready for, he realized with a painful twang in his stomach. This wasn't right, and this wasn't fair to Tyson.

A pale hand ran through messy, dual-haired locks as Kai turned around, surveying the kitchen. He should just fake sick...that wouldn't be as bad a lie. He could live with that.

"Kaaaaaaaai!"

Kai was snapped out of his frantic thoughts by Tyson's whine, and the sound of the slightly younger teenager standing up from Kai's couch and coming towards the kitchen. The Russian stiffened, holding back a stressed groan.

"The one time I really fucking need Rei's help," Kai mumbled to himself, letting his hands fall loosely to his sides. "And it's a _secret_ issue. Figures."

To Tyson, he called as strongly as he could, "I'll be right there. Just hold tight, okay?"

"Mm-hmm!" Tyson footsteps stopped, and he bounced back to the 'living room' as Kai had dubbed it. It also served as his dining room on most days.

Only most days.

Crimson orbs narrowing in an analysing way, Kai left the small kitchen, just out of view of Tyson. A second later he spotted a window, and hurried towards it, using it as his temporary retreat.

As he opened the window slowly the bright light of his apartment leaked out and into the dark night beyond. Kai's apartment had a balcony, but he didn't trust it enough to go out on it. That, and the door wouldn't open.

Kai leaned his head out slightly, breathing in the welcome winter air. It stung his nostrils in a comfortable manner, clearing his head.

"You have alot of books, Kai. Have you read them all?"

"...I don't know." Kai replied, distracted. He opened his relaxed eyes, surveying the ground below. His apartment wasn't that high up along the building, only on the bottom half.

Randomly, Tyson began reading out titles, asking Kai to respond yes, if he had read them, and no, if he hadn't. By the time Kai noticed the car that continuously drove past the building at an annoyingly slow pace. He raised an eyebrow, calling a fifth yes to Tyson.

Just when he was about to shrug it off and shut the window, a piercing shriek that he barely understood echoed across the empty neighborhood, making Kai's eyes widen.

"_Don't fucking touch me Kon! _This is all your fucking fault! Ah...god...if I get freaking raped I am so going to fucking CASTRATE you!"

A bouncy figure...bounced...into view, and Kai's eyes followed them, his mouth hanging open slightly. Tyson had stopped calling out book names and came up behind Kai, peering around him.

"What the heck was that?" he asked. Kai didn't answer properly, just shook his head disbelievingly.

"Don't! No! NO, God DAMN IT!"

"Oh, shut up, Max! Someone'll call the police!"

Hissing to himself random, angry things, Kai slammed the window shut making Tyson jump.

"Dammit, Rei!" he growled, turning swiftly around and moving to exit the apartment.

Tyson watched him walk to the front door, which wasn't that far away, open it, and then slam it behind him. The younger Kinomiya brother was quiet, blinking confusingly. Shrugging it off, he looked back out the window.

He had a bad feeling in his stomach, as though something was going to happen. Something bad, obviously. Which would explain why the feeling was bad.

Duh.

He pushed the feeling away, as well as the familiarity he felt towards the slow moving vehicle below him. Other than Rei being...around, he guessed, nothing would ruin tonight.

Although Tyson, personally, figured that their little outings had been 'dates', Kai had obviously not. And that had been a problem. Until _Kai_, albeit awkwardly, asked _Tyson_ out.

Humming to himself, Tyson began to trace Kai's footsteps towards the door, but shutting off the lights on his way.

* * *

Yes, that's the end. Sorry guys...and I know the humor is really, really, bad or non-existent. It's midnight right now, and it's taking me forever to write.

Be happy I updated! lol. XD

Review! And remember: I like suggestions.

I am exhausted, sick with the flu, and just back from camp. Yay.

**1 Degrees Celsius, which isn't that cold.**

**2 The last chapter was in January, so let's say that Kai and Tyson have been 'dating' for a while now. Rei just noticed.**

**3 This assumes that grade nine would be the last year of Jr. High, and the year that also decides how you would spend High School. Go away.**

**4 I'm hoping I got this right. Koi, I think, is short for 'koishii', which I believe means lover or something of the sort. And Koi would be 'love.' In other words, it's just Tyson being weird.**

**5 Random comment: Coffee is good. Makes hyper people insanely hyper. Yes?**


End file.
